Instinct
by 99griffon
Summary: When a strange new anomaly shows up on Ford's radar, he goes off with Dipper to investigate, but it doesn't take long for things to go sour.


**_hey everyone, I'm alive and back on Fanfiction! What a surprise. I wrote this one-shot to go with my most recent piece of artwork which you can see either on my DeviantART, 99liberty, or as the cover of this work! Thank you all so much for reading and enjoy!_**

**•◇•◇•◇•**

Dipper's flashlight could barely pierce the darkness around him as he walked at his Great Uncle Ford's side. The silence terrified him but… he couldn't ask to go back. When Ford asked if he wanted to help him explore an uncharted cave, he immediately jumped onto the opportunity. He wasn't expecting this but he couldn't let his uncle down! Dipper glanced around the smooth rock walls that surrounded them. The cave had apparently just appeared overnight and it had gone much deeper than either of them had thought, though they were pretty well prepared regardless. Dipper had all of their supplies- flashlight, back up flashlight, matches, food, water, rope, flares, even some of Ford's ammo… just in case. The man's face was practically glued to the tiny, dimly glowing screen of his anomaly detection device so Dipper would often have to stop him or tell his to turn or something like that.

"Whatever made this cave is still a bit deeper in… perhaps we should take a break- we have been walking for a while." Ford suddenly spoke, and although his tone was hushed, he effectively killed the haunting silence that had suffocated them. "I'll keep an eye on the anomaly and make sure it doesn't come any nearer." Dipper nodded, shining his flashlight into the path before him, just in case. The light flickered a bit so Dipper gave the flashlight a whack on the side. He squinted into the shadows, seeing if he could make anything out. Once satisfied that they were alone, he turned his light and found a little space where he could sit for a moment.

"Yeah… I should probably check these batteries anyways." The teen huffed and pulled the bag off as he sat. He set his flashlight down and pulled out the extra, flipping its switch a few times. Dead. "We probably should have checked these before we left." Ford sighed, sitting down cross-legged on the rocky floor.

"I know- I did rush you. I'm sorry about that."

"No, no, it's fine! I was super excited too, I didn't really think about it." He pulled out the batteries as silence fell over them again. "Do you have any idea on what this thing yet?"

"No… well yes. It's a fairly general assumption. I think it's a serpent-creature- a big one at that, based on the size of this 'burrow'." He paused. "I think you should head back."

"What? Why? You know I can help you!" Dipper looked up from the now unscrewed backup flashlight.

"I know, and you're a great help, but I don't think we'll have the space to both fight this thing… and I can't risk you getting hurt if we have to run." Ford's face was hard to see due to the light but Dipper could tell he sincerely meant the best. He took a deep breath and responded softly;

"Well, I'm not going to risk you by leaving you here alone." Dipper got back to work, emptying the flashlight and setting the dead batteries into an empty pocket on the backpack. Ford was quiet for a moment, just watching the boy. He was too determined for his own good but he couldn't make himself say no. He shook his head, smiling weakly

"Fine, fine… You can stay- but if something goes wrong and I tell you to run, you do it, okay?" Dipper reluctantly agreed and replaced the batteries in silence. His mind began to wander as he twisted the cap back on. Did he come off as mad? He didn't want to come off as mad because he simply wasn't mad. He groaned and hit the heel of his hand to his face. He did, didn't he? Ford frowned. "Are you alright?" Dipper perked up.

"Oh, uh, yeah! I was just thinking, you know? Thinking…"

"I'm not upset with you, if that's what you're thinking."

"What? No, I didn't think you were… I uh… I was just worried that- um- I came off as upset." Great, he was really messing it up now.

"Dipper, you're okay. " Ford said softly, placing a hand on Dipper's shoulder, scooting over. "You didn't do anything wrong, alright? Now… how's that flashlight doing?" Dipper looked down at the flashlight. Right! He hadn't tested it.

"Let me check…" He flipped the switch but nothing happened. "It's busted, I guess." He muttered, tossing it back into the bag.

"That's fine, we can make do with that one for now." Ford pulled his hand away and let it rest in his lap. "So… we haven't really talked about what you're planning on doing once you're home."

"Oh! Yeah, well I don't have many plans yet but I've been talking to some friends and I'm going to DM a big D, D, & More D game! I'm really looking forward to it."

"Really now? Well, I'd love to hear about it!" He reached into the bag and pulled out a little packet of jelly beans. Dipper smiled and eagerly got to explaining the game.

"Well, as I said, I'm the DM and I've been writing the campaign sorta based on the players' characters... So it turns out I had five friends who were up for playing the game and apparently the school librarian was willing to be a sponsor so it could be a legit after-school club thing so now I gotta make some extra characters in case anyone wants to join in for a while." Ford smiled, leaning back on one of his palms. He was glad the boy was able to find a group of people- of friends- back home. Dipper continued chatting on about how he structured the game and who was who and his story plans. Ford continued to listen, giving his two cents every now and then and praising Dipper on his work so far. That was when the noises started. Ford silently sushed the boy, picking up the flashlight and shifting it into the darkness. Nothing.

"Did you hear that?" He asked the boy. Dipper answered quietly;

"No, sorry, I was talking…"

"Make sure everything is packed up." Ford directed, handing Dipper the flashlight and picking up his tracker. "Shoot… It's gotten so much closer." he glanced over his shoulder. "Stay behind me, alright?" Dipper nodded, getting up before offering Ford a hand up. Ford accepted and fixed the boy's hat. "Be ready for anything, my boy." Ford watched as the dot approached, slowly, slowly coming upon them- but they saw nothing in the deep black expanse of the cave. Ford gently took hold of Dipper's shoulder, pulling him close silently. Dipper suddenly went stiff and shone the flashlight down at his ankle. "What? What happened?" Dipper pressed back against Ford, comforted by his presence.

"S-something touched my ankle. I didn't see.. I- It was smooth..?" The boy stammered, flicking the light around a little, trying to find whatever brushed past him.

"Just stay close to me, alright?" Ford tried to comfort his nephew. "I'm here to protect you." He ha a firm grip on Dipper's shoulder, dropping his detector and reaching for his gun. He felt a powerful tug from Dipper, followed by a sharp cry of shock and fear. The flashlight fell to the ground, going out on impact. He tightened his grip as to not lose him to the invisible beast in the dark. "Okay.. take a deep breath. Can you get the matches?" Dipper's shaky voice responded, cutting through the shadows.

"Yea...yeah I think." Dipper felt around for the bag with his foot before bending to pick it up. He was shaking so he was a little glad it was dark. However, he quickly found the box of matches. Ford felt something slam into his back, knocking his glasses off.

"Sh..oot!" He grunted, nearly falling over entirely. "It knocked my da..rn glasses off…"

"I'll get them- gimme a second!" Dipper murmured quickly, fumbling with the matchbox and pulled out a stick, striking it once, twice, three times before it lit. The boy searched the stone floor for the glasses, eyes struggling to see in the still-dark cavern. That was when he saw it- something moving just beyond the silhouettes of Ford's legs. A faint glimmer of scales. "Grunkle Ford, behind you!" The creature lunged forward, shoving the aging man to the floor. Ford cursed, holding his shoulder. It wasn't bad, probably just a bruise. Dipper's match went out, yet he still managed to find his uncle. "O-Oh jeez, what are we gonna do?" Ford took a deep breath, shoving himself up.

"Get a flare out." He ordered. Whatever this thing was, he was tired of it toying with them like this... and this whole match business wouldn't work out at all. Dipper pushed the matches to his uncle and reached into the bag.

"It… It's a snake." Dipper said, hands shaking twice as much now. "I saw the scales." He dug through the bag, feeling for the cylinder. A loud hiss rang out in the cave, prompting Dipper to move faster. Deep breaths… He would be okay. He felt the flare, quickly pulling it out. He passed the flare to his uncle, who pulled a match and struck it, moving so he could see his nephew.

"No matter what happens... you're a fine young man and I'm proud of you." He hugged Dipper with his free arm and stood, feeling Dipper holding onto him, still. Ford lit the flare's fuse, a bright red light filling the space. The beast was indeed a snake, a huge one with spines jutting out from its head. Ford squinted, trying to see the blobby image better. Dipper squeezed Ford's arm. "Do you have any idea..?"

"I-I think… I think it's a.. basilisk..?" The boy murmured.

"Get my glasses- please." Ford shoved the flare forward, causing the snake to flinch a bit, yet it hissed in anger, lunging forward. Ford quickly ducked, pulling Dipper with him. The snake slammed into the wall, jerking back, dazed. Dipper grabbed Ford's glasses while the monster was distracted. Dipper placed them on his uncle's face.

"There- can you see it?" The boy asked, throwing the backpack on over his shoulders. "We… We gotta go..!" Ford scanned the snake, making sure Dipper was behind him. That was a basilisk alright… The issue is, he'd never interacted with the beast before… He didn't know what of the myths were real and what wasn't: the strength and sentience of its venom, if it breathed fire or not... Either way, he doubted both of them could just run out of the cave. Ford swallowed dryly, pulling out his gun. If the beast could be pierced… that would be a different story. He fired at the snake, watching the bullet slice in through its scales. A purple blood dripped down the basilisk's head, falling to the ground and racing towards Ford. He dodged the venom as quickly as he could. The creature's venom coursed through its blood, bringing death to whomever dared pierce its flesh. The sentient blood continued to run out, chasing after Ford as the beast wailed and threw its head about in the sheer pain of the bullet. Ford was fine dodging it himself, he was quite nimble after his time in the portal, but when the blood changed its course and ran after Dipper-

"Mason, RUN!" Ford shouted. The boy was off like a bullet, though he could only run deeper into the shadows. Ford followed, fists clenched tight. "You need to keep going- get out of here now!" Ford shouted. At some point the blood trail stopped, but there was no way he would stop running. Dipper skidded to a halt at the edge of the flare's light.

"Grunkle Ford-..."

"I am not going to argue with you."

"Just listen I can't-"

"Mason, please!" He grabbed the boy's shoulders. "I know you want to help, but this thing will keep chasing us unless I- I stop it back there... I won't let you go back and face it- it's my responsibility to keep you safe." Ford pleaded. "Just please go to safety..!" Dipper's defiant glare came back to his face and he opened his mouth to argue but he turned away.

"I can't just let you die." He said, voice trembling. "I didn't in the past and I won't now. I am not just some dumb kid!"

"I didn't say you were-!" Ford was cut off by the basilisk's angry cries and the rumble of its fast approaching. Ford whipped around, gripping his gun and the flare. In seconds, the basilisk was barreling into the two, knocking the to the wall. They yelled as they hit the wall. A loud crack sounded from Dipper. The boy slumped, face contorted in pain. Ford's back ached, as did his head, yet he forced himself over. "Where are you hurt..?" Silence. "Please tell me…" The snake turned to them, baring his massive fangs, dripping with venom. Ford pulled the boy close to his chest, determined to protect him at all costs.

"The flare… I need to see the flare…" Dipper whispered urgently. Ford pulled back, giving him a confused look, but picked the flare up and passed it to Dipper. Dipper grabbed Ford's hand, squeezing it tight just in case his idea didn't work. As the basilisk lunged again, golden eyes gleaming in the red light, Dipper took a deep breath and threw the flare. The snake stopped dead in its tracks as the flare slid right past his jaws, the fire bumping against his muscles, scorching them. It let out a loud hiss, rearing back and hitting its head before turning and fleeing into the depths of its burrow. Seeing the opportunity, Ford scooped Dipper up and ran into the opposite direction. The pitch blackness of the burrow caused the man to stumble many times.. But he couldn't fall. He had to keep going no matter what. He could feel Dipper gripping onto him as he saw the cave gradually grow lighter.

"Grunkle Ford… uh… I'm pretty sure you can put me down now." Dipper said rather awkwardly.

"Oh- I thought…"

"The flashlight broke. It kinda jabbed at me but I'm okay." He smiled weakly as Ford set him down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier- I was kinda really scared."

"No, no, it's okay. You did an amazing job back there, my boy… I- I'm glad you stayed but…"

"I know, I know. I kinda put a lot at risk here but… We got outta there...relatively okay. I am going to feel all of this in the morning." Ford chuckled.

"Same here…" He led his nephew out of the cave, into the bright Oregon summer landscape. Ford draped his arm over Dipper's shoulders, extremely relieved. "My boy... you're not... you're not stupid- or dumb- whatever you said back there." Dipper looked up at Ford. The man smiled weakly. "You're determined- it'll get you places in life but..." his smile fell. "...please don't let it get you killed." Dipper nodded, silently.

"I love you Grunkle Ford."

"I love you too." Silence fell over the two Pines men. Dipper glanced back at the cave

"So uh… what are we gonna do about that thing?"

"I'll figure that out later… For now we both need rest- a lot of it."

"Agreed."


End file.
